


i will always love you

by enbydia



Series: FNAF Human AU [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Non-Binary Freddy Fazbear, Non-binary character, Other, Supportive Parent
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbydia/pseuds/enbydia
Summary: Freddy esta asustado de salir del armario con su padre, Ferguson, por miedo de ser rechazado. Sin embargo, este termina reaccionando completamente diferente a como esperaba.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: FNAF Human AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093616





	i will always love you

Hoy era el día.  
El día en el que Frederick Fazbear finalmente le contara a su padre sobre su identidad de género, la cual lo tuvo pensando las últimas semanas y no dejándole dormir por las noches, que le hizo caer por un agujero profundo repleto de preguntas sobre el mismo que le dejaron desconcertado por la intensidad en la que estaba pensando en los peores momentos, como en medio de clase, o cuando se reúne con sus amigos.   
La sola idea de decirle a alguien lo aterroriza, el miedo arraigado a su corazón de que una persona que ame tanto lo rechace hace que su respiración se agite y sus ojos lagrimeen. Aquellos miedos lo han detenido varias veces de decirle hace mucho tiempo atrás, cada vez que ha tratado de contarle sobre el tema un nudo sube por su garganta dejándolo sin palabras que decir y un padre confundido pero comprensivo ayudándolo a tranquilizarse.   
Pero esa no será la situación hoy –se dijo a sí mismo. –Hoy será el día en el que podre sincerarme con Él.   
Realmente espera que su progenitor no termine siendo algún tipo de transfobico secreto que finge ser un aliado de la comunidad para caer bien, ya que de ser así está seguro de que va a terminar perdiendo su hogar y el contacto con sus hermanos. Su ceño se frunció por el rumbo oscuro que habían tomado sus pensamientos en tan solo unos segundos.   
Pensar tanto en lo que puede salir mal no me llevara a ningún lado, vamos Freddy tu puedes hacerlo, solo tienes que armarte de valor para llamar a Papá a la sala de estar. Es fácil, tu puedes. Todo saldrá bien –trató de convencerse para no empezar a ponerse nervioso.  
–¡Papá! ¿Puedes venir un momento a la sala de estar? Necesito hablarte sobre algo– su voz tembló al hablar.   
Su voz nerviosa y las palabras que menciono debieron haber alertado a su Padre de que el tema que quería discutir era de suma importancia y muy personal ya que segundos después emergió de la cocina a la sala de estar con una mirada amorosa.   
Tomo asiento en el sillón ubicado enfrente de donde estaba sentado su hijo y con una voz cargada de afecto paternal habló: –   
¿Cuál es ese asunto que te tiene sonando tan preocupado, hijo? –.   
–Antes de decirte, ¿Podrías prometerme que me amaras sin importar las circunstancias? – si su voz sonaba nerviosa antes ahora era pura angustia, lagrimas gruesas cayeron por sus ojos, un nudo apretado le subió por la garganta dificultándole el habla.   
–¡Dios Mío cariño! ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Qué clase de padre seria si no lo hiciera? Ahora ven aquí para que te dé un buen abrazo de oso– extendió sus brazos hacia su hijo, este se levantó de su asiento y cerro la distancia entre su Papá y el mismo, cayendo sobre un pecho cálido y familiar. –Osito, no deberías forzarte a hablar de algo importante para ti si vas a terminar así– expreso con voz suave tratando de tranquilizar al niño escondido entre sus brazos.  
–¡Pero quiero decírtelo! Si tan solo mi mente dejara de hacer escenarios de cada cosa que puede salir mal – protestó.   
–Entonces, si tanto quieres que lo sepa, dímelo ahora– incitó mientras sus manos acariciaban el cabello de Freddy y una que otra vez sus mejillas aun mojadas por las lágrimas.   
Armándose de valor infló el pecho y habló de corrido con los ojos apretados: –Estuve pensándolo por un tiempo ya y creo que no soy un hombre, soy No Binarie, y aún me gusta usar pronombres masculinos–.   
Los siguientes segundos a su declaración se pasaron en completo silencio.   
Temiendo lo peor, Freddy abrió sus ojos lentamente y lo primero que observo fue la sonriente cara de su Padre, al mirar sus ojos de alguna manera pudo reconocer el orgullo que exudaba de ellos. Aunque de todas formas su progenitor no tardó mucho en expresarle con palabras como se sentía por él. – Gracias por ser tan valiente como para decirme esto, Osito. Siempre te amaré Frederick, nunca lo olvides–.


End file.
